Commander Shark
Shark is a dull gray-green SeaWing with unblinking, bone-pale, shark-like eyes, and black patterns along his scales. He is brother of Queen Coral, and therefore a prince. He is also the main commander of her armies of the kingdom, in charge of military in the SeaWing Council. He has knobbly eyebrows and a fierce temper. Shark also has a daughter named Moray, although his mate is unknown. History ''The Lost Heir'' Shark stopped Riptide and the dragonets as they approached the Summer Palace. He confirmed that Tsunami was Queen Coral's daughter from the bio-luminescent patterns shared exclusively in the royal family. He allowed them through, though not before trying to have the rest of the dragonets killed for secrity purposes. Tsunami yelled at him to let them through and states that she's the lost SeaWing princess. When they enter the Summer Palace, Queen Coral puts the dragonets in Blister's cave and shows Tsunami around while Shark makes a gesture with his index talon saying, "Not yet. We'll finish it later." With the threat of having a MudWing in their palace, he ordered Clay to be chained to the wall. This caused Clay to almost drown. It is possible that the other dragonets tried to stop him but were knocked unconscious but it has not been proved. Glory and Sunny didn't want to leave Clay and they were about to drown. Tsunami suspected Shark of being her attacker in the tunnels. She also thought he was the one who smashed Queen Coral's eggs. However, Shark wasn't the one responsible, though he did grant permission for Tortoise to leave her post at the Royal Hatchery to eat an octopus, while one of the eggs inside the hatchery was demolished. Because Shark ordered Clay to be chained to the floor, he would have been responsible for the deaths of the dragonets if they had drowned in the storm. For this and disobeying her orders (as well as Tsunami's dramatic reveal of what he had done), Queen Coral has him imprisoned in her underwater dungeon with Tsunami's approval. He was later released when Burn's forces, mostly SkyWings, attacked the Summer Palace to lead the defense. Afterwards, he fled to the Deep Palace with the rest of the SeaWings. Personality Shark is generally assumed to have military-like aspects, expects being obeyed immediately, and is said to be quite vicious. Tsunami describes him as "creepy". Shown to be a practical thinker, he suggested at one point that a son should inherit the throne if there are no daughters born to a queen. He tends to be very suspicious, as shown when he ordered the dragonets to be killed off on the chance that they might be a threat. Gallery 182.jpg HNI 0030.JPG Seadump.png|Art by Hawky Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky Caribbean_reef_shark.jpg|by Albert kok Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.02 PM.png SeaWingGer.jpg CommandersharkGer.png|The German book's depiction of a SeaWing- colored by Heron the MudWing Tsunami2.png Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Character Category:Soldiers